yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldenyan
| tribe = Tough | name = Goldenyan | japanese name = ゴルニャン | romanji name = Gorunyan | image = | attribute = Thunder | rank = S | hp = 1120 | spirit = 470 | power = 1140 | speed = 860 | defence = 1410 | stat hp = D | stat spirit = E | stat power = C | stat speed = D | stat defence = C | skill = Gold Guard | special effect =Golden Power | former= Seafood | current= Chocobars | time = None | japanese = | english = | episode = Episode 67 | game = Yo-kai Watch |type = Present}} is a Rank S Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "Goldenyan glistens with purrfection. Meow meow. Truly priceless." Goldenyan is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Gilgaros. Appearance A gold-plated robotic cat Yo-kai. She has big sky blue eyes, an orange nose, and dull blue inner-ear. She has a wide opened mouth and pale yellow muzzle and chest. A big blue sphere rests in the center of the chest. Where her arms begin is a single piece of brown material, matching the pale brown band around the stomach. A jetpack is visible on the back, while the tail flames are blue. Her appearance is almost identical to Robonyan´s. She speaks with a high pitched voice in the original Japanese. Personality In Whisper's dream the anime, Goldenyan is a bit vain; she states she can only shine in certain places since she is gold-plated. She also leaves when Katie summons her with her Yo-kai Watch, Similar to Robonyan, she says "I'll be back" when she leaves. Relationships Abilities and Powers Game Data Stats | tribe = Tough | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Goldenyan can be freed from the Crank-a-kai by using either Orange Coins, Five Star Coins or Special Coins. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Goldenyan is a Mission prize for players that managed to add 100 Yo-kai Wib Wobs to the Yo-kai Medallium. Quotes * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "CONFIRMING FREEDOM... FREEDOM CONFIRMED. WE ARE NOW FRIENDS." History In the games In the first game, a Goldenyan lies in a state of low power within the Trophy Room located in the center of Gourd Pond Park, which is firstly accessed to the player by obtaining their first Yo-criminal Trophy. By collecting Trophies of captured Wanted Yo-kai, it helps revitalizes Goldenyan until she can stand. Collecting more Trophies help further optimize Goldenyan. Doing so will reward the player with 10 Crank-a-kai Coins of the following colors: *Enough so Goldenyan is standing: Red Coins *Half of Yo-criminal Trophies collected: Yellow Coins *Goldenyan highly optimized: Orange Coins *Nearly finished: Pink Coins *All Trophies obtained: Green Coins In the anime In a dream in EP067, Katie summons Goldenyan -which refers to as "her best Yo-kai friend" with her own Yo-kai Watch in order to deal with Noway. However Goldenyan herself states she only shines in certain places and, despite Katie's pleads, leaves through a portal. Trivia * Despite only appearing in a dream, Goldenyan has her Yo-kai Medal registered in the Recap Time of said episode, along with Shadow Venoct. Related Yo-kai * Robonyan * Robonyan Model F * Robonyan USA * Robonyan No. 28 * Robonyan 3000 In other languages * Japanese: ゴルニャン Gorunyan * Korean: 골드냥 Goldeunyang * Portuguese: Ouranyan Category:Tough Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Female Characters